Taka (RnInD)
Taka is a Mexican Hairless from Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu, acting as one of the main antagonists throughout the latter parts of the series. Outline The words "crazy" or even "madman" won't be able to sum up this pooch's behavior. Taka (タカ Taka) might come across as a bit more unpredictable than most - one minute he's all smiles and cheers, the next he'll try to eat someone alive for no apparent reason. Having an insatiable libido, Taka even takes several females - and one male as well, who the former tries to pass off as being female - and forces himself upon them whenever he pleases. If he no longer finds his concubines attractive enough anymore, he will either "spare" them by simply handing them over to the other dogs as their little slaves, or even send them on suicidal missions he knows will kill them. Many of the scars on his body are from some of the more feistier females that he's managed to add to his personal collection. Taka is a standard-sized Mexican Hairless (or Xoloitzcuintle if you want to be a bit more specific than usual), with several scars on his body gained from the females he's managed to add to his collection, and with a bandage on his left paw - whoever gave it to him, let alone how he got it in the first place, is unknown. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Vučko's story Originally owned by fanciers of his breed, Taka (or Rico, as he was originally called) was separated from his owners in a big misunderstanding, which slowly caused this dog’s mind to crack due to his separation anxiety and panicked mind. Nearly dying from starvation due to his reluctance to eat anything, Taka eventually encountered a wolfdog by the name of Vučko, who took him in and tried his hardest to nurse him back to normal. However, the damage had already been done – while the wolfdog did manage to get him to open up a bit more, Taka’s mind never truly got over the feelings of being allegedly abandoned by his owners. Although he was grateful towards Vučko for saving his life in his time of need, Taka still decided to join in on overthrowing the wolfdog, as according to him, "it's better to side with the winning party". The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Once the commotion has died down, the Xolo eventually found himself hungry. However, being a very picky eater, Taka did not want to eat fish; knowing that he was going to starve unless he found something else to eat, the Xolo was eventually pulled in by a group that had seemingly found the solution to his problems. Namely, that they should all just go cannibal. A bit hesitant at first by this idea, especially since he’d come to befriend many of the other dogs in this group, Taka finally snapped and joined in. By the time the group’s little activities had been discovered, Taka had already managed to eat the vast majority of his friends and become something resembling a Leader for the group. After that, things started to turn badly for every party involved except for Taka himself, starting with the seceeding of of the pack into three new ones. Since then, Taka had become engaged in a wide variety of gruesome things - torture, abuse, conquering large potions of the island, rape, and even regular kidnappings. However, his crimes were only put to light during the Amazonian-Predator war, when one of Maikki's spies manages to gather a bit more info on Taka. In the end, however, Taka is able to get away with all of his past crimes, and his future ones as well due to neither of the other two packs wanting a battle with the Predators. When Misha, a Chihuahua mix, and his army of former fighting and breeding dogs take over the Top 5's territory, Taka signs a brief allegiance with the Chihuahua, with an extra emphasis on non-aggression between either packs. However, when the coup started, neither Taka nor any of his concubines were seen helping Misha - a sign that shows that despite clearly signing a deal of mutual friendship with someone, Taka is forever an untrustworthy male who only cares about his own hide. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II While Taka doesn't technically appear until some lucky dogs manages to capture him after Badaq's funeral, his presence was still felt by many each time anyone tried to walk into his borders during either the struggle, or when Fallon tried to locate Allen after the war. Taka only makes his first official appearance just days after Badaq's funeral, having gotten captured by some unnamed dogs, and then kicked into a form of prison. During his time spent in captivity, the Xolo would often attempt to play mind games with the guards, along with provoking Allen to the point where the Labrador nearly destroyed his prison. Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Males Category:Other dog breeds Category:Deceased characters